Patent Document 1 discloses a battery including a box-shaped case body having an opening, an electrode body enclosed in the case body, a plate-shaped case lid closing the opening of the case body, and an electrode connecting member having a seat part located inside the case body, a columnar-shaped insert-through part protruding from an upper surface of the seat part and penetrating through a through hole of the case lid to the outside, and an electrode body connecting part extending from a lower surface of the seat part toward a bottom of the case body to electrically connect to the electrode body.
This battery further includes a first insulating member having an electrical insulating property, the first insulating member including a first interposed part interposed between the seat part and the lower surface of the case lid, an outer terminal member located outside the case body and an upper surface side of the case lid to electrically connect to the electrode connecting member, a second insulating member having an electrical insulating property and a second interposed part interposed between the outer terminal member and the upper surface of the case lid, and a fixing unit for fixing the second insulating member, case lid, and first insulating member held or clamped under compression force between the outer terminal member and the seat part. This fixing unit is constituted of a deformed part continuous with an end of an insert-through part of the electrode connecting member.